for the love of echo
by kelsium42
Summary: this is the first of my original septimus and echo story. i caution you i cried writing it.


The love of Echo

This story is based off the transformers series, and is set during the 2015 Robots in Disguise timeline. This is my first published fanfiction, so please comment if you enjoy this story and want me to write more. If I get enough like I may write a sequel, so please like and share.

Chapter one. The team.

Noise of metal striking metal rang through a large scrapyard just outside the Earth city known as Crown City. The yard was owned by a middle aged man named, Denny Clay. His son, Russel, watched as two giant robots faced off in an arm wrestle.

The smaller of the two had a more sleek design than the other, and red paint. His opponent was a female, but she had a thicker build, as if she was built for combat. Their names were Sideswipe and Strongarm. Strongarm had earlier claimed that Sideswipe couldn't best her in strength. Sideswipe huffed and blindly accepted the challenge, his confidence high. The battle wasn't a long one, it ended when Strongarm sent Sideswipe careening to the ground.

"Ha! Told yah." Strongarm gloated as she stepped over her beaten comrade.

"Ah! No fair Strongarm!" Sideswipe yelled, chasing after her.

These robots are only two of a whole race of living robots called, Cybertronians. They are from the planet Cybertron, so was the rest of their team. Only a handful of these alien lifeforms were on our beautiful world, but we should be very grateful that they were.

You see for thousands of years the good Cybertronians, known as Autobots have been fighting against a darker faction of their species, Decepticons. They fought to protect humans from these Cons, and have lost so many of their brothers and sisters in the war.

But, I will not be telling you their whole history, or else we would be here for years. Instead let me introduce you to the rest of the few Autobots on Earth. The leader of the small group was a young soldier who once served beside a great general of the Autobots.

His name was Bumblebee; his body was painted bright yellow, with black racing stripes. He was a good leader, but sometimes had a hard time keeping his team in line. While Strongarm and Sideswipe were arm-wrestling he was talking to the mechanic on the team, Fix-it.

Fix-it was a Minicon in charge of a large prison ship, called the Alcamore, which held hundreds of Decepticons on board. The ship crash landed, causing most of them to escape, and Bee's team were on a mission to recapture all the escaped criminals. The scrapyard had been attacked before by Deceptions, it the attempt to free their comrades. Bumblebee was talking to Fix-it about putting new security measures around the edges of the scrapyard. In case the Decepticons attacked again.

Suddenly a loud roar sounded from the middle of the scrapyard. Bee jumped, and immediately ran to the place the roar had come from, and found the Dinobot, Grimlock, sparing with two Minicons; who were pupils of a warrior called Drift.

One was red, the other grey. They darted around Grimlock's legs trying to trip the Dinobot. Grimlock was in his t-rex mode, trying to fend them off. He wasn't doing so well, until he swatted the grey Minicon hard with his thick tail, and sent him flying into an old boat, denting it.

"Jetstorm!" Drift barked with alarm, jumping to his feet.

The other Minicon ran to his stunned friend's side, and helped him to his feet.

"That might have been too rough, Grim." Bee said stepping up to the Dinobot.

"I'm sorry Bumblebee. Did I hurt him badly?" Grimlock asked a worried expression on his face.

"I am fine. But for the love of Echo, don't do that again." Jetstorm said coolly.

"The love of Echo? I don't think I have heard that phrase before" Bumblebee said confused.

"I have also never heard of that name." Drift added.

"How could you have never heard of Echo?!" Fix-it gasped, as he rolled up to the group.

Strongarm and the others had also just arrived, they had heard the commotion, and came over to investigate, but they too just stared blankly at Fix-it. The other Minicons gave them looks of horror, and they backed away from the larger bots. Shaking their heads in outrage.

"Echo, was the most famous Minicon in history. Every Minicon knows and honors her name." Fix-it explained.

"Uh, why?" Grimlock asked, sitting down in preparation for a story.

The other two Minicons sat down in excitement for the tale, which they had obviously already heard. The Autobots took the hint, and sat down for the story, that obviously meant a great deal to the Minicons.

Chapter 2. The tale of Septimus and Echo.

"Echo, was a Minicon bonded to one of the thirteen original Primes, his name was Septimus Prime." Fix-it started to say.

Optimus Prime was the great general I talked about earlier. He was last of sacred, but very powerful order, called the Primes. They were the oracles, prophets, and some of the greatest leaders Cybertron had ever known. Optimus was a good friend to Bumblebee's team. He had recently returned to Cybertron to investigate some power seekers, but still came to their aid sometimes. Septimus was one of his older brothers, so just hearing his name commanded the highest of respect.

"Septimus was alive at the start of the war with Megatronus. The Prime that became the first Decepticon. His closest, most trusted friend was his Minicon, Echo," Fix-it continued with the story, "she was the person he loved most, and they were almost inseparable. Until… Septimus and his troops were ambushed by Megatronus. Septimus and Echo watched as their troops were massacred by Megatronus. Septimus knew that if he and Echo stayed, they would both be killed as well, so he called for an emergency ground bridge. He and Echo ran for the bridge, but as they tried to get away, Septimus was shot in his leg, and couldn't move. Echo leaped to his aid, not afraid to give her own life for her Prime. Septimus, unwilling to watch his best friend die, did the only thing could to save her. He grabbed her and threw her through the ground bridge, knowing he would never see Echo again."

"After his death, many Autobots tried to convince Echo to deploy from them. But her love for Septimus was too great. She vowed never to bond to another Cybertronian for the rest of eternity. A promise she has kept to this day."

"She is the very thing all Minicons try to be. The example we all try to follow." Said Slipstream, the red minicon.

"The love of Echo, is what stopped Megatronus. She helped the Primes force him into another dimension, so he would be punished for killing Septimus. She then spent the next thousand years fighting his minions, and grieving for her Septimus, she is the ultimate symbol of loyalty." Jetstorm added.

"How did she die?" Strongarm asked curious.

"Die! She didn't die." Fix-it stammered in disbelief.

"She is still out there somewhere, Strongarm. Still missing Septimus, and still wishing to see him once more." Jetstorm corrected.

"The legend of the love of Echo. Every minicon knows it, and cherishes it." Slipstream said putting a hand to chest.

"I'm sorry we didn't know," Bee apologized, "she must be very powerful to have survived this long."

"The legend says she was the strongest minicon ever." Fix-it laughed.

"Thanks for the story little guys, but I know who the strongest is, me. Now you own me a rematch!" Sideswipe growled, pointing at Strongarm and getting up.

"You're on." she replied tackling him.

Bee shook his head sadly, and stood up to break them up. Drift continued to speak to his students instructing them of how they could have fought Grimlock better. While Grimlock, who had fallen asleep during the story, snored loudly. Fix-it rolled away heartbroken that none of the Autobots cared about Echo, or even knew who she was.

"I liked the story." Said Russel from behind him.

"Thank you, Russel." Fit-it said gratefully.

"He really must have loved her to send her away like that."

"Septimus? Yes he surely did."

"I wonder if Optimus ever knew about Echo."

"I don't know, but I am sure he knew about Septimus, I mean he was a Prime."

"Yeah, maybe."

Suddenly the Scrapyard's proximity alarm started to scream. Grimlock woke up with a snort, and the Autobots ran to the prison ship to where Fix-it had set up the ship's computers to warn them of danger.

A low boom shook the sky as a Cybertronian ship plummeted from the sky, and crash landed in the mountains a few miles from the Scrapyard. The screens claimed that the ship was an Autobot prison ship, like theirs and one life signal was detected.

"Ok team, we have no idea who or what might be on that ship. We will proceed with the utmost care." Bumblebee ordered them to move out, and they drove off toward the crash site.

I say drove off because all Cybertronians had the amazing ability to transform into cars, planes, or it Grimlock's case dinosaurs. They do it naturally, and most of the time never give it a second thought. The Autobots arrived at the crash site then transformed back into their bot modes. The ship had smashed straight into the side of a mountain burring half the prow under huge boulders. It was heavily damaged, and small fires burned along the whole length. The team slowly made their way inside, careful to avoid debris and sparks from the broken ship.

They came to a fork in the corridors. Bumblebee motioned for Drift and Sideswipe to search down one way for any survivors. They obeyed, and set of down the left tunnel. While he, Strongarm, and Grimlock hurried down the other. Their path came to a stop just before a large blast door that had been forced open from the other side.

Bee raced into the room his weapon at the ready. He saw an old stasis pod in the corner of the large holding area. The pod had been smashed open from the inside by something very strong. This worried Bee, not only was the occupant gone, but was probably very dangerous.

"Hey Bee?" Came Sideswipe's voice from Bumblebee's radio com.

"What is it? Did you find more stasis pods, or survivors?" Bumblebee asked still concerned about the open pod.

"No, but I think you might want to see this."

Bumblebee's team drove to where Sideswipe had said to meet them. Part of the ship that had crashed into the mountain had uncovered the entrance to a deep cave system. The cave was obviously not made by natural means, they were carved into the mountain by tools. The team stared at the dark tunnel in confusion, and surprise. The ship hadn't made these, but it was still magnificent. The roof was hundreds of feet above, and the tunnel was wide enough for six jumbo jets to pass through side by side.

"Who made this, sir?" Strongarm asked in amazement, and confused.

"I don't know cadet, but I whoever did apparently didn't like visitors." Bumblebee said looking at the floor.

The bodies of dead Cybertronians lay scattered across the floor of the tunnel. They belonged to mostly Decepticons, but had all met very gruesome ends. Bee saw that the bodies were old, but not older then the tunnel itself, so whoever killed these cons was most likely still at large. Then he noticed some fresh Cybertronian footprints leading into the tunnel.

"Great whoever broke out of that pod also went down there." Bee growled under his breath.

"What!?" Drift snapped.

"This ship seemed to be carrying only one prisoner, and whoever it was ran down there." Bee answered unhappily.

"Lieutenant. That ship is called the Dagger," Fix-it said over the coms, "and it was carrying, Havoc. A very strong Decepticon commando. The Dagger was designed to not just be a transport ship, but a prison for Havoc."

"We have to catch him before he harms any humans." Bee said trying to motivate his team into the tunnel.

"Um if you want us to go down there, then there is something seriously wrong with you." Sideswipe joked, pointing at the scores of bodies.

"Oh, come on those are old. I doubt whatever did this is still here." Bee encouraged.

Suddenly a loud scream echoed down the tunnel and a huge Robot that looked somewhat like an Alligator came sprinting from the depths of the darkness. He stopped to glance over his shoulder, fear burning in his eyes, then something tripped him. He fell onto his stomach, and gave the Autobots a pleading look.

"Help me!" He shouted, as something dragged him, screaming into the dark.

"I'm out!" Barked Sideswipe as he became a car, and sped away. The team followed him, their wheels screeching on the metal floor of the ship. Bumblebee stood there alone, a stunned expression on his face. He turned back to the tunnel considering going in to help Havoc. Two cobalt blue eyes glared at him from the shadows, a burning, cold emitting from them, daring him to enter.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Bumblebee bellowed, driving off after his friends.

Chapter 3- an audience with the past.

Bumblebee and his team weren't the only ones who had noticed the crash. Steeljaw the current leader of the few Decepticons on Earth, had also seen it.

He resembled a wolf, and was just as cunning. He had sent many scouts to the ship to search it for anything of use to him. He had sent nine, but only one returned so spooked he could barely speak. He told Steeljaw of the tunnel, and how every scout that went in had not come back out. He also mentioned an odd symbol on the wall of the cave. Three diamonds arranged in a pyramid around a circle, with a thin line connecting the diamonds together.

A Minicon who had been passing by outside the room, stopped short. He came in, and asked the scout to describe the symbol again. He froze wide eyed with disbelief.

"Do you know this symbol, Divebomb?"

Divebomb nodded.

"The love of Echo." He gargled.

"Echo?" Steeljaw asked intrigued. He had heard of that name from an Autobot Minicon he had killed years ago. He had heard the legend too, from the same Minicon.

"The most loyal Minicon to have excited. When her Septimus died, legend says she built him a great tomb on some unknown world. There she swore to guard his resting place from any intruder." Divebomb replied.

"Then the tunnel must lead to that tomb," Steeljaw chuckled, "and who knows what treasures might also be buried there."

"But my lord," the scout who had returned protested, "Echo will allow no one into the tomb. She will kill us all."

"Is that so?" Steeljaw growled as he disemboweled the scout. With a sly smirk, he stomped off to plan some way to get passed Echo, and into the tomb.

Bumblebee's team were still shaken from what they had seen. Grimlock refused to sleep because of nightmares of being dragged away like Havoc. Slipstream and Jetstorm huddled close to Drift too scared to train.

Bee's brain was burning with questions. What was that thing in those tunnels? Who carved them? What had killed Havoc? And most importantly, why? He had been trying to piece together a reason for hours, but had not close to an answer. He sat down, picked up a metal rod, and began to draw a symbol he had seen on the wall in the dirt in front of him. When he finished Fix-it came rolling up to ask why they had retreated. He stopped and gasped when he saw Bumblebee' drawing.

"Lieutenant, how do you know that Symbol!?" Fix-it squeaked.

"Um, it was on the wall of the tunnel the Dagger uncovered. Why? What is it?" Bee asked, surprised at Fix-it's reaction.

"That is Echo's symbol. She and Septimus are the center, and the diamonds are the three things that mattered most to them. Loyalty, honesty, and friendship." Fix-it explained.

"So why would it be here on earth?" Bee asked again.

"Legend says that out of her grief, Echo built a great tomb for her Prime, and know stands guard over it. I think you might have found that tomb, sir." Fix-it answered, a little excited.

"Then it was Echo who killed Havoc, and all of the others. She was the one looking at me." Bumblebee realized with horror.

"If you had attempted to enter the tunnel. She would have killed all of you as well." Fix-it gasped.

"Then it is a good thing we didn't. I just can't believe a little Minicon could have killed all those cons and bots by herself."

"Echo is no ordinary Minicon, sir."

"I suppose not. Do you think she would talk to us?"

"I don't know, she has killed plenty of Autobots who tried to get in. As long as you don't threaten her Septimus, I don't think she would have a reason to hurt you, and she might talk to you."

"Thank you Fix-it."

"You're welcome Lieutenant."

Bee got up, and waited for Fix-it to roll away. Once he was out of sight, Bumblebee became his muscle car, and drove back to the tunnel to see if he couldn't talk to Echo. He paused by the side of the road, on his way, to pick up a large flowering bush. He thought if he could persuade Echo into trusting him, by bringing something to show his respect for Septimus. And hopefully, she might not kill him on the spot.

When he arrived he worked his way to the tunnel entrance, he noticed a new collection of bodies by the mouth of the cave, and all of them were Decepticons he had seen before. He knew now that, Steeljaw knew of this place. All the more reason to have Echo on his side. Bumblebee stopped before the tunnel and slowly knelt to the floor, he placed down the bush so the flowers would stand upright, then set his weapon down beside it. He backed up a little, then gazed into the dark depths of the tomb. Just as before, two piercing blue eyes shined out from the dark, never leaving his face.

"Echo? My name is Bumblebee, and I mean you no harm. Nor do I intend to harm Septimus. I only wish to speak with you." Bumblebee addressed the eyes.

The ice behind her eyes seemed to melt just a little. Then from the shadows, and quiet voice came. It was riddled with such pain and sorrow beyond any Bee had ever heard before, but still it rang through the cave like a song.

"Why did you bring a bush?" it enquired with a touch of humor.

"I wanted to honor your Septimus." Bumblebee answered still kneeling.

"With a bush?" the voice snickered.

"Yes." Bee said, dragging his answer, wishing now that he had never brought the stupid flowers.

A tall slender Minicon emerged from the dark. She was surprisingly beautiful, her body was sleek, and streamlined, like a jet. Her paint was a rich blue, like stained glass, and it caught the light in the loveliest way. Her silver face was thin, and had a pleasant complexion. Her arms and head were lined with silver, same with her legs. She was built for speed, as Bumblebee could tell, but he had seen her drag away a forty foot robot, so he knew she was also extremely strong. She was tall as far as Minicons go, about ten feet, which added to her slender appearance. She also had two silver battle axes in her hands, and they were dripping with engergon, warning Bee that Echo was not a stranger to killing, and would not hesitate to snuff his spark too, if he tried anything.

"Well, thank you," Echo smiled, "my Septimus would have no clue what they are, but he would probably still pretend to like them."

"But you do." Bee smiled back.

"Mm, true." She nodded. "I saw you were scared of me earlier."

"Well, it wasn't without good reason. You snuffed all these Cybertronians by yourself."

"Yes, and anyone else who enters here. Still it is good to talk to someone again. Tell me did that civil war end yet?"

"Yes it did. We lost though."

"How are you here then? Unless you are a Decepticon?" Echo slowly raising her axes.

"No! I'm an Autobot. We lost, but a few of us escaped, and came here."

"Are you saying that those children you had with you earlier are all that is left of our race?" she asked horrified.

"No, we scattered when Cybertron died…"

"Cybertron did what?!" Echo barked stepping back.

"Oh no, well kind of, but we later restored it with Optimus's help."

"Who is Optimus?"

Bumblebee wasn't sure how to tell Echo that a new Prime had taken up Septimus's mantel. And that he was still alive, while her Prime wasn't. He stared to open his mouth to tell her, when she suddenly rushed up to him and grabbed his face.

"Who did you lead here?" Echo growled angrily.

"What? No one I swear!" Bumblebee insisted.

The sound of heavy footsteps could be heard running down the corridor behind Bumblebee. Bee wished he could turn to tell whoever it was to go back, but Echo would not let him. She looked over his shoulder at the intruder, a low hiss escaped her lips.

"Echo! Release him now!" Came a deep voice from the hall. A voice all too familiar to Bumblebee.

Echo let go of Bee's face and sprang back toward the cave. She waited at the mouth for Bumblebee's rescuer to help him up, a confused light in her blue eyes.

Bee turned to see Optimus standing with his sword facing the cave, threatening Echo. He was happy to see him, but also upset that he had interrupted. Then his spark sank with the realization that Echo was about to learn who he was, and feared her reaction.

"Who are you!?" Echo hissed at Optimus.

"I am Optimus Prime," he answered her, "and you will not add another body to your house of grief."

A prank of deep pain swept across Echo's face. Showing a sadness so profound, that it made Bumblebee pity her.

"Prime?" She whispered under her breath.

A small angry flicker burned from her intense eyes, but she darted away into the dark. Optimus watched her go a hard expression on his face.

"Bumblebee are you all right?" he asked Bee, never taking his eyes off the tunnel.

"I'm fine. Why did you come here? She was only talking to me." Bee replied.

"Strongarm, called me and told me you had found Septimus's tomb. I knew Echo would surely be here, and when Fix-it told me you had gone to seek an audience with her. I feared for you. Her grief has consumed her. She no longer cares for the lives of others."

"She seemed to only want to talk to me."

"Yes, but once she was satisfied; she would have killed you."

"I'm not so sure. I bet learning of you hurt her more, then my talking to her did."

"Of that I am most certain."

Bee picked up his weapon, and followed Optimus out of the ship. They headed back to scrapyard, but Bee noticed Echo watching Optimus from the top of the ship, like a cougar stalking her prey. A longing expression on her face that was enough to even make even Unicron feel sorry for her.

"She is watching you." He said to Optimus.

"I know, Bumblebee." Optimus replied.

Chapter 4- A Meeting With Septimus Prime.

It had been a few days later, since Septimus's tomb had been discovered, and Optimus had forbidden any Autobot, or Minicon from going near the wreckage. They would have listened anyway, because the truth was, Echo scared them stiff. She was far too powerful.

This did not put off Steeljaw however. He had had his henchmen build a gas bomb that would knock out Echo. Allowing him to plunder Septimus's tomb of all its riches. The one item he was most interested in was something he had only heard of in the legends of the Primes. The sword of Septimus Prime, was said to possess more power than the star saber, and the forge of Solus Prime.

He was certain that the sword of Septimus was there in the tomb. He only had to get passed one small Minicon to get it. Then he would be able to finally defeat Bumblebee and gather more to his army than ever before. He also took some pride in the thought that he would be the one to slay the legendary Echo, and show her just how much more ambition was worth over love.

Unfortunately for Steeljaw his plans were not unknown, and there was one who believed love was far more important. Septimus had heard all the thoughts of Steeljaw, and he wasn't about to let them come to light.

Ok, explanation time, the Primes have their own realm that they go to when they die. They can see out of this realm, and hear all that goes on in the living realm. They can also speak to some people in our world if they choose to, but only rarely. Now back to the story.

Optimus and Bumblebee were discussing how things had changed on earth and how things were going on Cybertron. When an odd glow caught Bumblebee's eye. The face of a Cybertronian came into view on an old highway sign just beside his head.

He looked somewhat like Optimus, but he had flat shoulders and thicker forearms. His gentle green eyes gazed at them with a pleading worry in them. He also looked to be much younger then Optimus, like he was still a teenager. There was a large scar over his chest, the remnant of a deep battle wound.

"Septimus? To what do we owe the pleasure?" asked Optimus happily.

"Wait! You are Septimus?" Bumblebee excited to meet him.

"Yes I am," Septimus said his voice astonishingly musical, "I am speaking to you out of concern for the one I love."

"Echo?" Bee guessed.

"Yes, her life is in danger. Steeljaw plans to kill her, and steal my sword." Septimus replied.

"Your sword?" Optimus asked his concern growing.

"If he gets it, he will no doubt use it to build his empire. You must not let him get it, but I must plead with you Optimus for Echo. She has always served me loyally, but I fear for her now. She sorrow will be her undoing. She has not left my side since she met you brother, and is blind to anything outside, she will be unprepared for any attack at the door. She will be caught unawares." Septimus told them.

"How does Steeljaw plan to kill her, because he won't have a hard time fighting her head on?" Bumblebee joked.

"Normally, he would have a very hard time of it. But, he is going to gas her out first. Then slay her while she is unconscious. I will not, cannot allow this." Septimus answered.

"We will protect your Echo. Brother." Optimus promised him.

"She can help you if you help her become aware of the attack."

"She wasn't too happy to meet Optimus last time. Are you sure she will help us?" Bee asked.

"Yes, Optimus will need to speak with her, and tell her I sent you. Then, yes she will help you, but you must hurry. The gas bomb is almost finished, and I do not want my Echo to suffer."

"She won't. We won't let Steeljaw harm her, or you." Bee promised.

"I will not be affected." Septimus chuckled, "I am already dead."

Then Septimus faded from the sign, leaving them to design a strategy to save Echo.

"Team!" Bee called.

They came running to him and circled around him. Bee told them of Septimus's warning, and how they needed to find that bomb before it went off. Optimus added that he was going to try to elicit Echo's help, and was going into the tomb to speak with her.

"Yeah uh no," Sideswipe protested, "For all we know, she might just kill you for replacing her prime, or just for being one."

"I'm with Sideswipe on that one sir," Strongarm agreed, "There is no telling what she might do to you."

"Wow, when Strongarm backs me up you know it's a bad plan." Sideswipe said sarcastically.

"Never the less. I gave Septimus my word. I will speak to Echo." Optimus said firmly, ending the discussion.

Chapter 5- into the tomb.

Optimus had split up with Bumblebee's team as they neared the tomb. They were going to search for Steeljaw while Optimus sought out Echo.

He walked fearlessly into the cave, but still kept an eye on the shadows. The tunnel led him to a great archway lavishly decorated with beasts, flowers, and symbols. Though the arch was a huge oval room, many stories tall and as wide as two football fields. In the center was a long marble sarcophagus, the sides of which were carved into the shapes of the occupant laying down, as if the sides were glass. The walls surrounding the grave were carved to show the great deeds of Echo and Septimus. From the time they met to the day she brought him into his tomb.

A tall obelisk stood behind the sarcophagus, with a great sword hanging from it. The sword was a double edged two handed broadsword. Its hilt curved up toward the blade in a gentle arch and was decorated with interlocking circles that seemed to echo the one before it. The long blade curved at the top to form a leaf shape. The sword was as beautiful as the tomb, but to Optimus they all testified of the overwhelming sorrow that Echo had put on herself.

She was there too, sadly brushing of some dust from the top of the Sarcophagus. She hadn't seen Optimus yet, but he was careful not to surprise her. He walked in, and knelt on the ground.

"There you go Septimus," Echo said to herself, "now you have no more dust I your eye."

Optimus coughed to get her attention. She heard him and turned, hate burned through her eyes when she recognized him. Optimus calmly bowed and placed his sword on the ground.

"Echo, I seek your forgiveness for my earlier actions towards you. I must speak with you urgently." Optimus apologized.

"Get out." She growled drawing her axes.

"I have come to warn you of…" Optimus never got to finish that sentence.

"I said! Get out!" Echo roared as she leaped like a cat at Optimus, her axes blazing like fire.

Steeljaw had positioned his bomb on the outside of the ship where the cave entrance would be. He had his henchmen drill into the hull of the ship and place the bomb in the mouth of the cave, so when it went off they would be safe from its effects. He also didn't want to alert Echo, so she would attack them.

He heard the sound of car engines and whirled around. Bumblebee was right behind him, and gave Steeljaw a good solid punch on the cheek. Steeljaw staggered for a moment, then Bee punched him again this time in the stomach.

Steeljaw's Decepticons had now seen the other Autobots and ran to engage them. Steeljaw recovered from Bumblebee's attack and easily blocked the next blow. They stood there pushing against each other, trying to get the upper hand.

"I was wondering when you would show up, Bumblebee." Steeljaw growled, "Has Echo been giving you a hard time."

"She will give you a hard time if you try to take anything from Septimus's tomb. She will hunt you down Steeljaw." Bee argued.

"Not if she is dead." Steeljaw said as he kicked Bumblebee in the shin and ran for the top of the ship.

Bee followed, but found himself standing before a great hoard Decepticons. Steeljaw stood in the middle of them, and ordered them to kill Bumblebee.

"Uh scrap." Bee muttered.

Optimus quickly grabbed his weapon and blocked Echo's attack that would have killed him instantly. She hammered on him never letting him get to his feet. Optimus couldn't believe how strong she was. She was like the sea, relentless and frigid.

He managed to push her off, and got to his feet. The moment he did however, Echo sprang from nowhere with unbelievable speed, and kicked him in the face, sending him back to the floor. His sword was wrenched from his hand, and clattered on the floor some ways from him. He tried to get it, but Echo suddenly landed in his way. She jumped on his chest, pushing him onto his back and shoved one blade of her axe to his throat.

"You should never have come here." She barked all the hate of the universe in her voice, as she raised the other axe to kill him.

"Wait, Septimus sent me! He sent me to warn you." Optimus shouted desperately.

"Lier! Septimus is dead, he can't send poor excuses for Primes like you. How dare use him to save your own metal!" she yelled back, swinging her axe down toward his face.

"Echo!" Septimus's voice rang out through the huge room.

Echo paused, her blade inches from Optimus's wide eyes. Echo raised her head and looked into the archway she had chiseled. Septimus was standing there in a shadowy likeness of his former self.

"Septimus?" Echo coughed in astonishment.

"Echo let him up right now." Septimus ordered her.

Echo slowly slipped off Optimus and stood gazing at her old friend in surprised disbelief. A whimper of uncertainty escaped from Echo as Septimus glared at her almost angry.

"You're here?" She whispered.

Septimus walked over to her, his face softening, and knelt so he could see her more clearly. She backed away from him a little, a look of fear on her face. Septimus own expression saddened, and he held his hand out to her.

"Echo, why are you turning away from me? It's me." he encouraged.

"But it can't be…" She started to cry, "You're… dead."

"Echo, I am here because the Primes allowed me to be." He assured her.

"But I can see right through you," Echo argued, "you're not here."

Septimus's form solidified and became no longer transparent. He put the hand that he had been holding out across his knee to show that it had form, and could support it.

"Is that better?" Septimus smiled.

"No." Echo pouted.

Optimus had gotten up and was backing away to give them some space. Echo saw him, and charged him. Her axes aimed for his face again.

"Why would you do this? Use a hologram of Septimus to trick me. How evil could you be?" Echo cried angrily.

She was stopped by Septimus's hand gabbing her out of midair. He pulled her struggling to his face, and gazed at her sadly, his eyes showing his disappointment in her. Echo stopped struggling, and stared at him.

"How are you holding me? Septimus?" Echo said, as she finally let it sank in.

Septimus nodded gently, then opened his hand slightly, so Echo could climb unto his arm. She didn't though. She threw herself at him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She softly sobbed as she hugged him, refusing to ever let him go again.

"Shh, Echo easy easy." Septimus said quietly as he held her.

"I missed you." Came her voice through her sobs.

"I know, but you have to get out of here." Septimus said

Echo looked up at him wiping tears from her deep blue eyes.

"Why?" she asked.

"There are Decepticons outside who are going to try and steal Septimus's Sword, and whatever else you have stored down here." Optimus answered.

"I don't have much, and who asked you? Besides, I will kill them if they try to come down here." Echo swore to him.

"That is the thing Echo," Septimus added, "they are going to gas you out first."

"Well, you and I can go fight them, just as we used to." Echo said looking up at Septimus hopefully.

Septimus's face dropped, he looked guilty and bit his lip. Echo just shook her head, and started to cry again.

"You're going to leave me again aren't you?" she whimpered.

"I'm sorry Echo," Septimus apologized painfully, "I can't stay, but Optimus will fight beside you."

"It's not the same," Echo sobbed, "I swore to never deploy from anyone else. Your replacement included."

"I am not his replacement, Echo," Optimus corrected her, "I am his brother."

"He will be a good match for you." Septimus said to Echo.

"I don't care. I won't do it. He is not you." Echo snapped, holding Septimus harder.

"He needs you, and you have mourned me long enough." Septimus said pulling her off him, and setting her on the ground.

She glared up at him, and tried to climb back onto him, pleading with him to stay. Septimus shook his head firmly, pushing her back down to the floor.

"You need to be in the sun again," he said, "I don't want to see you wasting away in here anymore. I did not die so you would forget to live. You have buried me, grieved for me, and protected me. Now I am asking you to move on, and live. I will always watch over you, but you have to leave me here."

"No… I don't want to." Echo cried, her tears forming puddles on the ground.

"Go with my younger brother. Serve him you once served me." Septimus ordered her, starting to fade.

"Septimus please don't go!" Echo whined.

"We will see each other again one day, my dear Echo. Until then look after Optimus. He still has much to learn." Septimus promised as his image vanished into the air.

Echo screamed with lament, clenching in on herself, and falling to her knees. Optimus came to her, and knelt once more to her level, placing a hand on the floor.

"We must leave this place. I will let you return once we have stopped Steeljaw. If that is what you wish?" He begged her.

Echo nodded, then reluctantly turned into a large oval disk. She clamped herself to Optimus's forearm, and sighed sadly.

"You might as well use My Septimus's Sword," She hissed, "but you will need to put it back afterwards, or I will rip the matrix out of your chest."

"Thank you Echo. I am honored." Optimus said sincerely as he stood and took Septimus's sword from the Obelisk.

It was lighter than he expected, and it reformed itself to fit his hand. A cold blue light glowed from the blade, lighting the dark tomb. Optimus left his own sword behind as he sprinted for the exit, pitying any Decepticon in their path.

Chapter 6- the fight.

Bumblebee retreated behind one of the ship's damaged turbines, where he was pinned down by the Decepticon's gun fire. He dared not peek over the top, or else he would have gotten shot in the head. His team had neutralized the cons on the ground and were attempting to climb the ship, but Bee knew they would never reach him in time to help him.

He searched for a way out his predicament, and saw the hole that had been drilled into the ship. If he could get to it he might be able to disarm the bomb, and out flank Steeljaw by going through the ship. He bolted for the hole, dogging left and right as bullets peppered the ground around him. He slipped inside, and dropped to the floor beside the bomb.

It was set up in the mouth of the cave. It was cylinder in shape and had many wires tangled around it. A digital timer on its front was counting down in Cybertronian, only a few seconds remaining. Bumblebee stared at it blankly, he had no clue how to stop it. He thought about calling for Optimus, but then stopped as he saw his friend running up the tunnel toward him. A massive sword in his hands.

Optimus slid to a stop before the bomb, and Echo jumped from his arm unto the bomb. With three well executed strokes of her axes she cut three wires on the bomb. The clock stopped, and the bomb became useless. Echo leaped back to Optimus, Flipping as she became a disk once more, and reattached to his arm. Bumblebee sighed with relief.

"Wow am I glad to see you two right now." Bee said happily.

"What is the situation outside?" Optimus asked.

"Steeljaw has us pinned down, but I think we can sneak up behind him if we go through the ship. Echo it is good to see you again." Bee made sure not to forget the ancient Minicon.

"I wish I could say the same." Echo scoffed.

"Is there something wrong Echo?" Optimus addressed her directly.

"I swore never to bond again. I will do as Septimus asked me, but don't expect me to be happy about It." she grumbled.

Optimus and Bumblebee looked at each other. Echo was going to help them, but they both knew she would never love them. She had no love left to give. She had given all of it to Septimus, and any love she had left would still go to him.

Bumblebee nodded in the direction of the battle, and Optimus invited him to take point. They ran together to the spot they assumed would be right behind Steeljaw, they paused to let Optimus carve a hole in the roof of the ship. The section of the roof fell and a poor vehacon fell screaming into the ship. Bumblebee used him as a springboard to launch himself onto the hull of the ship.

Steeljaw jumped as he saw Bumblebee, but he was more frightened when Optimus followed Bee though the hole, carrying Septimus's sword in his hands. He back away, his eyes widening with fear.

"Thrust my Septimus's sword into the ship." Echo barked at Optimus, seeing how many Decepticons there were.

Optimus ignored her, but kept the blade focused on the Decepticons. Steeljaw ordered his minions to attack them. They charged the two Autobot leaders, no regard for their own safety.

"Optimus listen to me," Echo barked again deploying from him, "Thrust the blade into the hull, now!"

Optimus did as she commanded, and stabbed the hull with all his strength. The ship exploded with a sudden flood of fire. The ship's metal creaked and screeched as twisted forms crawled forth from its exterior, and interior. The forms assembled behind Optimus, fire billowing from with their eyes, and mouths.

The Decepticons paused when they saw the army of fiery demons standing behind the Autobots, flaming weapons in their hands. Optimus pulled the sword from the hull, and marveled at the hundreds of beings behind him.

"What are they?" Bumblebee asked Echo.

"The army of fire. My Septimus's sword beckons them, and allows whoever holds his sword, control over them. Optimus they wait for your command." She answered, pain in her voice.

"Capture all Decepticons, do not allow a single one to escape!" Optimus ordered the army.

They charged forward with unnatural speed. One by one the Decepticons were overwhelmed by the army of fire. Steeljaw tried to retreat, but was surrounded by the fire warriors, and was forced to his knees. The army had captured every con within minutes, all the Autobots had to do was sit and watch.

Optimus had commanded the army to put all the cons into the prison ship's main holding area, and for forty or so to stand guard over it. Echo stood by his side quietly watching him use Septimus's power with a heavy heart.

She remembered when she had seen Septimus use the fire army for the last time. He had summoned them to help fight against Megatronus, but it wasn't enough to save him. She closed her eyes, and flashed back to when Septimus had thrown her through the ground bridge. She remembered the last look he gave her, full of fear. Her throat was still dry from screaming his name, as the bridge closed. He had also thrown his sword through, and that was how Echo had it. It was all she had left of her beloved Septimus, and she hated watching someone else using it.

She noticed two Minicons standing beside Drift. They were staring at her in awe, same with all the Decepticon Minicons. She looked herself up and down wondering why they were watching her.

"What?" she asked Jetstorm flatly.

"You are Echo… the legendary Echo?" he stammered, too scared to speak.

"Legendary?" Echo laughed, confused.

"Yes, you have become quite the legend to all Minicons." Bumblebee smiled at her.

"Oh really? Um, would you two like to hear the stories of me and my Septimus?" she asked them eager to get her mind off Optimus.

"We would be most honored, great Echo." Slipstream answered excitedly.

So Echo set off telling them of her adventures.

Chapter 7- Echo's choice.

Echo had been telling her tales to Jetstorm and Slipstream for almost two hours. When she noticed the sun beginning to peek over the tops of the eastern mountains. She excused herself from the Minicons, and left them to perch on a spire of metal protruding from the stern of the ship.

The sunrise painted the sky with great splashes of red, and gold. The snow on the summits seemed to catch fire as it reflected the orange sun, blue mist gently drifted down one the deep valleys that curved away from the foothills. The branches of the trees swayed in the cool morning breeze, making their leaves flash from gold to silver.

"Oh Septimus," Echo whispered to the still empty air, "if only you could see this."

She sighed and looked back over at Optimus. He was dismissing the army of fire, after had had them lock the Decepticons away. At his command they sank back into the ship, and the hull returned to the way it was before. He noticed Echo watching him, and calmly strode over to her. She tried to look away, but he hung over her like a cloud.

"It is a beautiful little world isn't it?" he commented on the view.

"Yes," Echo replied, "That is why I brought Septimus here. I thought he would enjoy a planet as pretty as this one."

"I am sure he would. Would you like to accompany me to return his sword?" Optimus asked her.

Echo didn't answer. She thought about how it felt to deploy from a Prime again. It didn't feel like she thought it would, it felt good. She was also grateful that Optimus had not abused the power of the sword. It was almost like having Septimus by her side once more.

She looked at the tomb's entrance, and thought back to what Septimus had said to her. To serve Optimus the way she had served him. She trembled at the thought of braking her vow, but she decided that he no longer needed her to protect his grave.

"No, he would want you to keep it." Echo sighed, "It will do well in your care."

"Thank you Echo. Then will you return alone?" Optimus asked her seriously.

"No, I have spent too long in the dark. If you don't mind I think I would like to continue to deploy from you. That is what Septimus wanted for me."

"Echo, I would be honored to have you by my side." Optimus answered raising his arm for her to jump onto.

Echo transformed back into a disk a fixed herself to his outstretched arm. Together they rejoined the others. Echo saying a silent farewell to her Septimus, and the tomb she had laid him in.

The Autobots returned to the Scrapyard many times, making trips to bring the captured Decepticons back to their prison ship. Steeljaw chief among them.

Fix-it was beside himself with overexcitement when he met Echo. She had detached from Optimus, so she could explore the Scrapyard. Fix-it and the other Minicons followed her every move, like flies to honey, which annoyed her slightly. She was a little startled when she met Danny and Russel, for she had only seen humans from far away, and they did not look the way she remembered. She didn't quite know what she should do. She looked them up and down with interest. Russel waved to her, and Danny did the same. Echo sort of half-smiled, then slowly approached the humans.

"Hi, you must by Echo, Fix-it told us about you, and Septimus." Said Russel happily.

Echo's smile faded as she heard her best friend's name, she still felt guilty about leaving him. Danny saw the hurt in her expression, and quickly searched for something to cheer her up. He grabbed a small pinwheel, and softly blew on it, causing it to spin.

Echo just cocked her head, confused. She had no idea what the pinwheel was. Danny tried to offer it to her, but she just shook her head.

"I don't need the… spinning thing, but thank you for the gesture." She laughed quietly.

Danny didn't give up, he saw some bubble wrap in a nearby wheel barrel and ran to get it. He came back and handed the clear wrap to Echo. She looked down at it blankly, wondering what she was supposed to do with this human invention.

"Here." Danny said, popping a bubble.

The sharp pop startled Echo, but then Danny instructed her to try it for herself. Echo pressed on a bubble, and jumped when it popped. She smiled, then laughed. She sat down and processed to pop all the bubbles with glee.

"Ok this is fun!" She giggled, popping another bubble.

Danny nodded proudly, and led Russel away, so Echo could be alone. The sound of her giggles echoing all over the scrapyard.

Chapter 8- Broken Promises.

It had been many days since Echo had decided to deploy from Optimus, and joined the Autobots. She still often gazed up toward the mountain where the tomb was hidden. She prayed that no one would find it, and take her Septimus from his place. Optimus had caught her watching the mountain before, but said nothing. He knew where her heart truly belonged. He didn't have the heart to interrupt.

He also couldn't bear the thought of telling her that she would never be with Septimus again. He was a Prime and she was not. She would not be admitted to the realm of the Primes to be with him when she joined the Allspark.

Optimus turned away from her, hoping to hide his face from her. She had already seen him though, and had recognized the face Septimus used to make, when he was hiding something from her. She trotted in front of Optimus, and climbed up him as quick as lightening. He eyed her questioningly, as she grabbed his face so he had to look her in her dark blue eyes.

"What are you hiding from me?" Echo asked directly.

"I am concealing nothing from you, Echo," Optimus lied, "please release me."

Echo shook her head, and leaned in closer to him. "Optimus I could always tell when my Septimus didn't want to tell me something. If he has said something to you, please tell me."

Optimus pried Echo from his face and held her in his hand. He breathed in deep, not sure how to say it without crushing Echo.

"It is not something he has shared with me, but rather what I already know to be true," Optimus said slowly, "You will not be allowed into our realm."

"What?! Echo gasped.

"You will not join Septimus, when it comes your turn to enter the Allspark," Optimus repeated himself, "I am so sorry."

"But Septimus promised me that we would see each other again, when that day comes." Echo sniffed choking back a flood of tears.

"He will see you, but you cannot go with him. You must go your own way, without Septimus."

"No, he promised me, no." Echo started to sob.

"I'm so sorry." Optimus said again.

Echo shook her head, and leaped to the ground, not bothering to wipe the flow of new tears streaming down her face. She bolted away from Optimus, running for the mountain, where Septimus was buried.

"Echo! Wait!" Optimus called after her.

She could hear him running after her, so she cut a long cord that kept one of Danny's huge storage racks from tipping. It fell cross Optimus's path causing two more to fall on top of it, throwing a giant collection of old clay flower pots crashing everywhere. With Optimus slowed, Echo raced out of the scrapyard, and to the tomb she had carved for Septimus. She sprinted into the chamber she had built so long ago, and in a single bound leaped unto the stone sarcophagus.

She started to stamp on the beautifully decorated coffin. Screaming for Septimus show himself, and face her. He materialized at the end of the sarcophagus, a pained grimace of guilt across his face. His green eyes filled with shame. Echo, ran to him, and started to pound on his chest with her fists. Tears now washing the dust from the stone floor.

"You lied to me, you lied." She cried.

"Echo." Septimus pleaded forlornly with her. Letting her beat him.

"You said we would always be together. You lied to me." she wept.

Septimus scooped her up in one arm, so he could hug her tightly. She stopped struggling and wrapped her arms around him, crying hard.

"Echo, there was so many times I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want to hurt you, or lose you." Septimus whispered his voice shaking with regret.

"You thought I would have left you?" Echo sobbed looking up at Septimus.

Septimus hang his head in shame of his selfishness. Echo smiled a little and gently brushed his face with her hand. Tears begain to show in the corners of Septimus's eyes, as she placed her forehead against his.

"Septimus, it would not have mattered to me if you had told me. I would never have left you. I love you too much. I just wish you had told me, instead of lying to me for thousands of years." Echo assured him again.

Septimus could no longer stop himself from sobbing with her. He held her for a long time, knowing that when he left her. They would never meet again. It was at that moment Optimus came charging in. he slid to a stop when he saw Septimus. Septimus looked at his brother, and shook his head in warning.

Optimus took the advice and slowly walked back out of the tomb. Knowing he should leave them alone.

Echo let go of Septimus, she remembered seeing humans on Russel's TV show love through a curious action. She decided to try it, since this was the last time she would hold Septimus. She leaned in, and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. He looked at her confused.

"I saw some humans do it." Echo explained sheepishly.

"Ok." Septimus snickered.

"I don't get it ether." Echo smiled.

She wiggled from his arms, and slid back down onto the Sarcophagus, hating that she could never be with Septimus. She turned her gaze to the sky, and barred her teeth at whoever was responsible for the stupid rule.

"Why would the Primes do this to us? It's not fair." Echo cried.

"I know it's not," Septimus said sitting beside her, "if I could change it I would. At least you don't have to continue this life alone anymore."

"You're talking about Optimus aren't you?" Echo groaned.

"Oh come on, you like him don't you?" Septimus asked poking her playfully.

"Yeah, but there is one big problem with him."

"What is that?"

"He is a Prime too, and if he dies. I will be alone again."

"I see, but then again you have already deployed from him, and gave him my sword."

"I will still have to lose someone I will learn to care for. If I bond to him, I will have to watch him go too, without me. I can't do that again. It would destroy me."

"So, what are you going to do then?" Septimus asked, crossing his arms.

"I'm going to find someone who isn't a Prime to bond to." Echo replied.

"And brake your promise to me. To never bond again." Septimus teased.

"Don't do that, please. You told me to leave you here. You told me to move on." Echo snapped, slapping his thigh.

"I know I did. I just hope you're happy with whoever you chose." Septimus said.

"I chose you, didn't I?" Echo laughed jumping into his arms again.

Septimus laughed, his tenor voice ringing through the stone tomb. Echo laughed with him, her spark heavy. Septimus set her down and stood up.

"Do you remember all the fun we used to have?" Septimus asked her with a laugh.

"If by fun you mean you would do something stupid, and I had to cover for you?"

"I wasn't stupid all the time." Septimus said childishly.

"Only most of the time." Echo teased.

"Echo, I have to go now, but I will miss you." Septimus sighed standing.

"I will miss you more." Echo blinking back more tears.

Septimus turned and began to walk toward the archway. Echo jumped to the floor, and watched his body start to become transparent, and ghost like.

"Septimus!" she called after him.

He turned around to look at her one last time, and for what they both knew was the last time.

"I love you." She sobbed.

"I love you too, my faithful Echo." He replied, as he once again faded into the air.

Echo wiped her eyes, and called for Optimus to come in. She had known he was there the whole time, listening. He came through the arch, his eyes full of sympathy. He paused and knelt on one knee to look at Echo.

"Septimus, will always be with you, Echo." He promised quietly.

"I know he will." She looking Optimus in the eyes.

"I'm sorry I can't deploy from you. I don't want to have say goodbye to you too." Echo apologized wiping her cheeks.

"I heard what you said to Septimus. I understand." Optimus replied unoffended.

Echo smiled at him. She would be friends with Optimus, of that she was certain but she didn't want any more heartache, which she knew would happen if she stayed with him.

"Might I give you a ride back?" Optimus asked her.

Echo smiled wider, and nodded climbing unto his shoulder.

Chapter 9- A New bond.

When Echo and Optimus returned to the scrapyard, everyone had wondered what had happened. Optimus told them why Echo had been so furious, and of her confrontation with Septimus.

"That is cruel," Jetstorm said angry, "She should be with Septimus."

"I agree," Fix-it huffed.

"I would also love to join him, but I can't." Echo sighed sadly.

"Septimus, will never leave your side, Echo," Bumblebee said folding his arms, "he will always be there even if you can't see him. That's how I felt when I thought Optimus was gone. That he was right there, even though he wasn't."

Echo turned to Bumblebee. She looked him up and down with interest. He raised an eyebrow at her, and checked if she were looking at something behind him.

Echo thought back to when he had first appeared in the mouth of Septimus's tomb with the bush. He respected her, and honored her Septimus. She had watched him lead his team with both wit, and love. The same way Septimus would have. Bumblebee was responsible, and brave. He had spent hours with Echo, just to hear her stories never once losing interest.

Echo smiled, and Bee smiled back at her uneasily. She jumped from Optimus's shoulder straight to the ground. A drop that would have seriously injured any lesser Minicon, but Echo just landed with all the grace of a tiger. They all marveled at her strength, and almost unnatural power.

"I have decided not to bond to Optimus, because it would just be Septimus all over again. I think you would make a good companion to me, Bumblebee." Echo announced to the group.

Bumblebee felt his gears lock up with shock. She wanted to bond to him? He didn't know want to say, or why she would think he would be a good match for her. He was nothing like Optimus, or Septimus.

"I…I don't know if I am worthy of that honor, Echo." Bumblebee stammered.

"Well I think you are," Echo contradicted him, "You are as good a leader as my Septimus was, and you carry out your duties with great responsibility, and humility. I could help you become greater, and I think you can help me not to be so lonely anymore."

"Then I welcome your teaching Echo." Bumblebee gave in holding out his arm. Forgetting about himself, and only wanting to help Echo.

Without a word Echo sprang from the ground onto his back. Then she transformed into her sliver and blue disk. She clamped herself onto him, and let her energy wash over him. Bumblebee gasped at the sudden flood of power that Echo gave him, and was breath taken at how much energy was pulsing through Echo's small body. She was like a sun, forever burning, never ceasing.

By bonding to him she leant him her power, and her disk reformed into the shape of a large round shield. Her flat face was the same deep blue of her armor, while the razor sharp edges were bright silver. She also bore a silver Autobot symbol in the middle of her shield form with two double edged axes crossing under it. Bee took her off his back and held her as his shield, and marveled at her cold beauty.

"The sword was my Septimus's weapon, but it was I who shielded him in battle," Echo's voice came from the long pointed shield's center, "And now I will do the same for you, Bumblebee."

Then Optimus came over to Bee, a look of pride on his face. He held out Septimus's sword's grip to him, a great relief in his eyes.

"Echo, you entrusted this weapon to me, but I think its proper place is in the hands of your new partner." He said.

"I agree fully with that." The shield replied happily.

"I will try not to let you down, Echo." Bumblebee promised her, taking the sword from Optimus.

The shield on his arm glowed with a soft silver halo. Echo hummed a strange song that none of them had ever heard before. She sang out, her voice as beautiful as any songbird. The melody she sang was answered by a clear tenor voice rising from the mountains. The song became a duet, as the voices harmonized. When the beautiful melody came to a stop, the mountains grew silent once more, and the Autobots didn't know what to say.

"What was the meaning of your song, wise one?" Slipstream asked mesmerized.

"It is a goodbye." Echo answered transforming back into a bot.

"To whom?" Drift inquired her.

"To Septimus, of course." Strongarm snapped at him. Her eyes growing misty.

"Yes, he was the other voice. It was our last song together. I was asking him if he approved of my choice" Echo confirmed.

"He is pleased with your choice?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, he is. I will still never forget him." Echo replied looking up, and placing her hand on her spark.

"And I don't think he will ever forget you." Bumblebee said smiling.

Echo smiled, and quickly scanned Bumblebee, the beams from her eyes a chilling ice blue. When she had finished, the colors of her armor changed from deep blue to a bright yellow, with black trim. Her helmet that framed her face shaped itself to resemble Bumblebee's, but still stayed sleek, and beautiful.

"I thought I would try to match my new partner." She laughed, when she saw the looks of wonder for the others, once again becoming his shield.

Bee laughed and swung Septimus's sword a couple of times to get the feel for it. Just as with Optimus the sword shrank to fit Bumblebee's hand. The blade shortened, so its weight wouldn't throw Bee off balance. The blade also changed its color. It used to be a deep dark blue, with a silver blade, like Echo. Now the grip and hilt turned black. While the blade change to yellow, the hand guard became sliver, and the echoing circles that decorated it became charcoal black.

"Wow that was cool." Sideswipe said.

"It suits you." Echo chuckled.

Bumblebee grinned bashfully. He still felt undeserved of the honor of holding a Prime's weapon and being host to his Minicon. Echo's confidence in him made his spark burn with a new sense of humble gratitude. He watched her saying her last goodbyes to Septimus, and silently swore to the Prime that he would do everything he could to take care of Echo for him.

Then Bumblebee heard the voice of Septimus in the back of his mind.

"I know you will." It resonated through Bee's brain.

And so that is how the greatest of the Minicons overcame her grief, and joined with the Autobots. Serving by her new partner's side as diligently as she had served Septimus Prime. As both his friend, and his shield.

The End.


End file.
